A Monkey Reaching for the Moon
by kazuma85
Summary: Ever since Hisana died, Byakuya had been alone. Renji-Byakuya; M/M, yaoi.


**Author's note and disclaimer**:

I do not own Bleach and the characters or will I ever profit out of writing fanfiction.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Monkey Reaching for the Moon<strong>

Alone. Kuchiki Byakuya had been alone ever since Hisana died. At first, the pain was barely tolerable, his heart breaking in a million pieces. In his life he cried only once, on that early spring day under a sole plum blossom when she died. Nobody knew how much it hurt him, his face a perfect mask of tranquility, bearing that noble air, unblemished.

After a while, the pain subsided, giving place to the yearning to find Hisana's little sister. Surprisingly, it took only a year to find Rukia. She was on her first year at the Shinigami Academy and after a short conversation, she accepted to become a part of the Kuchiki family.

That's when Byakuya ran into _him_.

At first, he thought nothing of Rukia's tall friend, only learning that the guy's name was Abarai-something, it didn't matter. At the time, the only thing that mattered was that he managed to keep his promise to Hisana, that he'd found her baby sister.

Several years later, that guy was transferred to the 6th Division, of which Byakuya was the captain. What surprised the noble was that Abarai was good enough to immediately become his lieutenant, and sometimes overeager in the job, as well. He always wanted to improve, and it wouldn't be such a problem if he'd only back off a little bit. Byakuya sensed that the man held some kind of a grudge against him and he wondered what it could be.

He only found out about it when he had a serious fight with his lieutenant, during the invasion of ryoka kids in Seireitei. Renji worked hard enough to achieve his Bankai and dared to fight him. If Byakuya wasn't so angry at him, he'd be honestly amazed. He learned that Renji wanted to surpass him, whatever the cost was. Renji was jealous that he'd taken Rukia away from him, seeing her as a sister of his own. Not to mention he was extremely pissed off when he saw that Byakuya wasn't planning to do anything for Rukia as she was sentenced to death.

He couldn't say it was emotionally easy to mutilate his lieutenant with Senbonzakura, but it was something he had to do, to put him back in his place. He was good, he had to admit, but not good enough, and not even remotely good to take on somebody like him.

From that moment on, Byakuya began observing Abarai Renji in a different manner. What could drive the man to become so obsessed with him? It had to be something more, other than the matter with Rukia. He almost hoped he would hear it that time when he was lying in hospital bed, after Aizen's treason. Renji wanted to say something that seemed pretty important, but then that damned Kurosaki kid barged in and started yelling. The moment was over and Byakuya was left to think what Renji wanted to say, since the redhead decided to disappear right after that.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya was sitting in the 6th Division office, examining a pile of paperwork, when he heard the resolute sound of his lieutenant's voice, asking if he could come in. The raven blinked, wondering what was wrong with him all of a sudden, since it was their shared workplace.<p>

"You may enter," he sighed, preparing to ask the redhead what was happening.

"I apologize, taichou. I overslept." Renji bowed, looking uneasy.

"You don't have to ask to come in, Renji. This is your office, as well."

"I know, but..." Renji's face was in a way... Red?

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! All is good. I'll just... Get to work," Renji stuttered, quickly striding to his desk and sitting down, avoiding looking up at his captain.

Byakuya studied him for a while, but he was persistent in avoiding his gaze, until the captain gave up. He inwardly shrugged and figured it was maybe one of Abarai's caprices.

The rest of the day passed in silence, Renji only greeting him when he was leaving.

That evening, Byakuya decided to go to the teahouse, maybe drink some sake with Ukitake and Kyouraku. He wanted to relax a bit, feeling that he'd been thinking about his lieutenant a little too much to consider healthy.

What he'd least expected happened then at the teahouse. While he was passing through to get to one of the private rooms in the back, where two older captains usually hung out, he overheard a conversation between lieutenants Hisagi, Kira and his own, Renji.

"Guys, I'm goin' crazy over here! I dreamed about him again last night! I was even late for work!" Renji sounded quite disturbed.

"Why don't you talk to him? You never know, maybe has the hots for you too," Kira asked, taking a sip out of his sake cup.

"Are you nuts? He's not just anyone!" Renji grumbled, "I think it's better if he never finds out..."

He? Byakuya got a strange feeling, like he somehow knew who they were talking about... Was it possible? Would he mind?

"You think he'd freak out?" Kira asked again, sticking to his opinion, since he was a bit too tipsy.

"He's a Kuchiki, they don't _freak out_... But he might use Senbonzakura on me... _again_..."

That was enough for Byakuya to get a clear idea that it was indeed him they were talking about. Renji wanted him? But... Didn't he hate him? Or at least wanted to be better than him, surpass him? The nobleman blinked; was _that _the important thing Renji wanted to tell him just before Ichigo showed up and ruined the moment?

He realized he'd been standing there for too long when a drunk Hisagi snorted and pointed, nudging Renji in the ribs. "H-hey... Abarai-kun, I think he heard you..."

Renji turned and paled, seeing his captain few feet from them, staring with an unreadable expression on his face. Then again, it was nothing new to see Byakuya's face completely blank.

"T-taichou..." He wheezed, swallowing nervously. "I can explain..."

At the moment, Byakuya was feeling rather strange. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear Renji's 'explanation', or just flee from there, completely giving up on hanging out with Ukitake and Kyouraku. He opted for the second choice, turning swiftly away and striding out, into the starlit evening.

"Kuchiki-taichou! Wait..." Renji went after him, ignoring the cat-calls from Hisagi and Kira.

Byakuya took a deep breath before he stopped and looked at the redhead over his shoulder. "What is it, Renji?"

"I... How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough. Now, why would I need an explanation? If it is like that, I can do nothing to change it. It's your choice, not mine."

"Choice?" Renji murmured, "It's not a choice. It just... I just feel like that... for you..." He realized he might as well go with it now, just as Kira advised, since the captain already knew. "Is that a problem? Do you... care?"

"Why should I care? I am not after a relationship, and especially not with someone like you," Byakuya answered coldly, not really wanting to sound offensive like that, but he couldn't take it back now. _Someone like him_. It sounded like he meant _'A street dog like you'_, but he didn't... Renji was just too intense for him. And too harsh... Could never compete with his sweet Hisana. At least, he believed he couldn't.

"Someone like me?" Renji growled, his restrain already dissolved in alcohol he had in his system. He walked towards a stunned Byakuya and grabbed his haori, slamming him against a wall. "What's wrong with someone like me?"

"You act like an animal." The captain stated, his face again free of any emotion. His hand closed over Renji's, removing it from his clothes. Despite that he looked like it wasn't affecting him, his heart was slamming against his ribcage as he wondered what would Renji do if he'd let him. After shrugging it off, he pierced Renji with his icy gaze and whispered. "I suggest you start acting like a lieutenant and not some street drunkard, or I'll have you arrested."

"You can fuckin' shove it, _taichou_," the redhead snarled, again grabbing two fistfuls of Byakuya's haori, pulling him into a violent kiss.

Byakuya was honestly shocked, mostly because he'd let his guard down to that measure. That remaining bit of his surprise was in discovering how Renji's lips were warm. It was a ridiculous thought, but it was the first thing that went through his head. The kiss was warm. Renji's lips were warm. So warm. He hadn't even realized he'd missed any kind of intimacy until he felt it, first hand.

He kissed back only for a moment before he caught himself, and then pushed his lieutenant back, glaring at him. How dare he? How dare he, reminding him of the warmth that could disappear so easily? How dare he? Byakuya was suddenly both furious and oh so hurt.

Renji just stared at him, his anger melted away. Now he looked like a smitten teenager, practically begging him with his gaze. He reached for Byakuya again, but the captain was quicker, delivering a stinging slap to his face.

"We'll talk about this when you're sober." The captain said firmly and walked away, not turning again, leaving Renji to watch him go, a hand pressed to his cheek, a miserable look on his face.

That night, Byakuya was all too shaken to fall asleep when he tried. It was already so late, but his heart just wouldn't calm itself. Why did it have to feel that way? Why Renji had to remind him how good a close contact felt? He was torn. He felt like he cheated on Hisana, like he spoiled the memory of her, daring to think of Renji's kiss as warm and pleasant. He spent hours just sitting in front of the altar, looking at her picture. Her image was smiling gently, as always, looking like she was saying '_everything's going to turn out well_' for any question he would silently ask.

Should he give him a chance? Should he give _himself_ a chance? Would he be able to relax and just enjoy? Hisana's picture kept smiling, and he thought maybe it wouldn't be such a horrid thing. Would it?

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya had counted nine days since Renji's confession, but now they both were outright ignoring each other. The captain was still feeling uneasy and rather not thought about what happened, while Renji was mostly disappointed, embarrassed and angry at himself for acting like he did.<p>

That day, Byakuya managed to catch a look from his lieutenant, and he held it, trying to show Renji that he wasn't mad at him anymore. He didn't know if it worked because the end of the workday drew near and Renji didn't stay even a minute longer in their office.

As he came to his mansion, Byakuya changed into a comfortable silken kimono and decided to relax in his garden, hopefully without the members of Shinigami Women's Association running about. As the night fell, he stayed outside, sitting on a pillow, watching the stars. He'd sent the servants away to have a night off, allowing himself a little smile, finally being completely alone. Or was he?

He felt that someone sneaked into his garden, and after sensing it for a moment longer, he knew who it was. "Come out, Renji. I know you're here."

"Taichou," the redhead sighed, coming out from a shadow. "I came here to apologize."

"Come, sit by my side," Byakuya said quietly, letting the other man know the apology was already accepted.

Renji approached, bowing slightly before his captain, and then sat down on the wooden porch, next to Byakuya. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Why, Renji?"

"You know me. I always react strong. At first I wanted to reach to you, yank you down from that shiny throne of yours. I was obsessed with getting stronger than you. Then I realized it was more than that."

"When did you realize that?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"I think... After Aizen wounded you... Us... You were in recovery longer than me and I had the time to think... Watch over you while you were sleeping..." He cleared his throat nervously. "I wanted to tell you, but, somehow I always got interrupted." Renji sighed and squirmed a bit, "With all respect, taichou, but you were always such a pretty face and I could never reach you, in any way... You always pissed me off..."

So, this really was it. Renji was crazy about him, and pissed off, all in one. Who could blame him for acting the way he did that night. Byakuya's heartbeat sped up, as he tried to put things right in his head. He wanted to be close to someone again, he was finally at peace with that after a few sleepless nights, just watching Hisana's picture. But... Was Renji the right choice? Or he'd somehow end up hurt again? He thought that maybe no, he wouldn't get hurt, not by this man who was so obsessed with him. Maybe, it was worth trying.

"I've been thinking too," the raven murmured quietly, after several moments of just looking at the stars. "After that night... You've quite surprised me."

"I'm so-"

"Stop apologizing. Maybe I should say I'm sorry. My words provoked you so, and they were too much. They came out wrong and you probably thought I meant you're a poor Rukongai bastard... I don't think that way about you."

"You don't?" Renji asked, slightly turning towards the noble.

"No. And... I've decided to let you show me how you feel... If you still want to, that is."

Now there went more words he couldn't take back. But Byakuya did mean them. He felt in his heart that Hisana would forgive him, or even _want_ him to move on. He tried to look at it from a different perspective, realizing that if it had been the other way around, he'd want her to move on and not get stuck, holding onto the past.

He looked over at Renji, finding a confused expression on his handsome, angular face. He tried to visibly relax, to show him he was welcome to approach him. A couple of seconds later, Renji was kneeling in front of him, hands cupping his face, slowly closing in with a strange look on his face. It was the complete opposite of the way he was nine days ago, when he forced a kiss.

"I can't believe you're lettin' me do this," Renji murmured, his fingers moving slowly over his captain's cheeks. Almost reverently, he pressed his lips against Byakuya's, kissing him gently.

Byakuya felt the warmth spreading through his body, lit up with only a kiss. It's really been too long, he thought, getting flustered from such a simple thing. Embarrassed by the lack of breath, he pushed lightly against Renji's chest.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked, worried that the beautiful raven changed his mind again.

"You're honest in this, aren't you?"

Renji nodded and reached for him again, this time pushing his fingers into the black hair, careful not to pull at it too hard. Byakuya felt his tongue slowly caressing between his lips, seeking entrance. The moment it pushed in, the raven couldn't hold back a light moan, clutching at Renji's shoulder.

This is going to be dangerous, he already felt it. Renji was pushy and dominant, and once he'd let him do this, it will be hard to make him stop. At the moment, it felt so good that Byakuya didn't want to stop, but when one hand went out of his hair, pushed inside his kimono and slid over his chest, he began to feel slightly uneasy. How far was Renji willing to go that night?

But... Did it really matter? Renji's hand was warm, too, just like the rest of him and Byakuya liked it on his skin. The redhead's lips moved to kiss his jaw and then neck, his usual, annoyingly loud voice now a husky murmur. "It's such a shame for someone like you to be alone for so long."

Who would have thought his noisy lieutenant would show such gentle appreciation? But then again, Renji was always able to surprise him. Byakuya closed his eyes and let the other man nibble on his neck, sending shivers down his side and back. He could already feel the heat of arousal burning in his cheeks, twisting his insides; he could feel his quickened heartbeat all the way up in his throat.

"Renji," he allowed himself to murmur, unconsciously tipping his head more to the side while at the same time leaning closer to the redhead. His hands traveled to Renji's shoulders and then slid to his broad back, kneading slowly at the firm muscles. It was thrilling to feel such strength under his fingers, suddenly wishing to take a look at Renji's tattoos, those that went down his back. He'd trace them all with his fingertips just to see how the other man would react.

He suddenly gasped when the redhead bit his neck, cursing himself for getting vocal so easily. His eyes rolled with pleasure as his lieutenant continued to suck and kiss his neck, obviously realizing it was his weak spot.

"S-stop," he pushed Renji away when it became too hard to breathe, slightly blushing over the stutter in his words.

"I can't stop," the redhead breathed out, running a finger down the middle of Byakuya's chest, where his kimono was already loosened. "I want you, taichou... I need you..."

Byakuya studied him, amazed. Was he really doing this? And was it really the same man that was his lieutenant? He seemed so different, so gentle that he was almost regretting not doing this sooner. Taking a deep breath, the captain looked Renji in the eye.

"We can't..."

"Why not?" Renji downright moaned, taking Byakuya by his shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing his face. "Why not?" He repeated.

A tiny smile formed on Byakuya's lips. "I wanted to say we can't continue _here_, but you interrupted me."

"You..." Renji trailed off, huffing out a chuckle, shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he grinned and squeezed the raven's arm.

Byakuya silently stood up and motioned the redhead to follow him, before going inside his mansion. Renji followed quietly until they were in the captain's bedroom. He could see Renji was immediately eyeing his futon, so he went over there, standing by it and casting Renji a strange look. There would be no turning back once he lets him in his bed, he knew that. He also knew that Renji was the one who made him feel alive again, on the inside. He studied his lieutenant, who seemed somehow mellow, or it was just because of the light from a single candle that was slowly burning, making his expression gentle and patient.

Renji approached him, putting his hands on the raven's waist, giving him a short peck on the lips. The touch burned, pulling him closer and closer until he was pressed against Renji's body, looking slightly up at the taller man.

"You won't regret this, I promise," the redhead murmured against his lips, obviously sensing what has been troubling him. Renji's fingers weaved into his hair again, cautiously removing the kenseikan and setting it aside.

For a while, Byakuya enjoyed the feel of his lieutenant's fingers massaging his scalp, but then decided to get active as well. He slowly reached up and undid Renji's hair tie, letting the red mane flow freely around his shoulders and down his back. One lock of hair fell straight down Renji's face and the raven brushed it aside before closing in, kissing him.

Renji's arms closed tightly around the slightly shorter man, as he groaned into the kiss, eagerly responding, swiping his tongue against Byakuya's. His hands started working on their own, tugging at the sash of the captain's silk kimono, pausing a bit when the raven's breath hitched.

"Let me see you, first," Byakuya whispered, removing Renji's hands from his waist. He copied the motion, his fingers deftly untying the redhead's obi, spreading the material of his attire. He only stopped for a moment to gaze upon the muscled, tattooed chest, before sliding it completely off. Soon, Renji was naked in all his manly glory, while his captain ran his hands slowly up and down his toned stomach and sides.

It felt strange, yet so comfortable, touching the smooth skin of his lieutenant. His fingers were slightly trembling, and he couldn't bring himself touching Renji from his waist lower. It was new, unexplored, and he wasn't sure how to act, honestly.

He was relieved as Renji picked up on that and pulled him in his arms again. This time he let him undress him, slightly shivering when the night air caressed his naked skin.

"I'll warm you up," the redhead murmured, pressing close and purring in Byakuya's ear once their bodies met.

At the moment, Byakuya wanted to cry out how good it felt to have naked warmth against him. He barely contained himself, letting out only a sigh, his lips searching for Renji's again. He felt his hand being tugged down and he almost flinched when his fingers came in contact with the other man's arousal. Hard as rock, but so silky and warm to the touch. Renji moaned in his mouth when he finally took hold of him, squeezing experimentally. His own erection throbbed in sympathy, starting to leak precome steadily, while he thought his heart was going to explode from the excitement.

"Renji," he whispered, moving his hand slowly over the redhead's length.

"Is this your first time with a man?" Renji asked, getting a barely visible nod from his captain. "I'm honored," he whispered, kissing down the raven's neck, slowly leading him to lie down on his futon.

"You don't deserve anything less than worship, even though it pisses me off," Renji smirked, leaning over Byakuya's reclining form, his hair tickling the raven's chest.

Byakuya felt strange, but good kind of strange, if it made any sense. He liked the way his lieutenant complimented him, and the way he slowly touched and kissed him. His body arched as Renji licked down between his pectorals, the throbbing in his groin growing stronger. But then, Renji stopped.

"Why did you stop?" He raised his head and gazed down at his lieutenant.

"I'm thinking... Do you have something... Something we could, you know, use?"

Byakuya swallowed nervously, the words ringing in his ears. Yes, he was aware what will happen and he couldn't bring himself to stop it. He realized he didn't want to tell Renji to stop and forget about coming anywhere near his rear end. He wanted to try. He'd heard it was extremely pleasurable if one was relaxed enough and, knowing his own capabilities, he figured he should be able to overcome the discomfort.

He remembered Renji was waiting for his answer, so he pointed at the low writing desk near his futon. "There should be some scented oil in there."

He almost smiled at the relieved look on Renji's face. His thinking must have sent a wrong sign, seeming as he might back out. He was glad Renji was so happy that they were continuing further. The redhead stretched to the side and rummaged through a drawer, finding a vial of the said substance. He smiled and put it aside for the moment, getting back to kissing down Byakuya's body.

The raven watched him, his mouth opening slightly in expectation as Renji kissed around his lower belly. He reached down to pet the red hair, encouraging his lieutenant in what he was about to do. He wanted it, they both knew he wanted it.

He let out a moan when Renji took him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and sucking him slowly. It felt so good he wanted to cry, and that only grew stronger as the redhead took him in deeper, humming along his length to make it even more pleasurable.

"It's been so long," Byakuya whispered, tightening his hold on Renji's hair, not even realizing he said it out loud. He let his head fall down on the pillow, his hips slowly rocking to get more, chest raising and falling, his heart threatening to break through.

It was completely lost on him when Renji reached for the small vial he'd put aside and slicked up his fingers, bringing them to his entrance. He felt them circle around, applying gentle pressure, until the tip of one finger pressed slowly inside. It didn't hurt, it just felt... new.

"Mmm, so tight and smooth," Renji murmured, letting go of the raven's erection with a wet pop. "Talk to me... How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright... Strange..."

"Good strange?" Renji asked and got another silent nod from his captain, his gray eyes asking him to continue.

"I want you, Renji," the raven finally said, realizing he'd been lying there like a piece of wood, while Renji was pleasing him. He pulled the redhead on top of him, kissing him slowly, gasping as Renji's finger slid in and out of his body.

Renji looked pleasantly surprised, groaning into the kiss, and then carefully added the second finger, stretching the tight ring of muscle. Byakuya's hands traveled across his lieutenant's back, clawing at him, tugging him closer, much closer, until Renji's full weight was resting on top of him. And it felt wonderful. He moaned in Renji's mouth when the fingers pressed against his prostate, moving slowly inside of him.

"You've no idea how much I've wanted this," the redhead smiled, showering the captain's face with kisses, "I love hearing that you want me too."

Byakuya allowed himself to smile and closed his eyes, sighing as the attentions of the other man made him shiver. He'd missed the close contact too much and now he was near desperate to be connected to him in the most intimate way. He weaved his fingers into the red mane and pulled on it gently, locking his gaze with Renji. Anything he wanted to say got stuck in his throat, so all that the redhead could hear were breathless gasps because his fingers were still deep inside his captain.

"What is it?" Renji smiled, curling his fingers teasingly slow.

Byakuya wished for the earth to open when he heard a needy whine coming from his own mouth, but as he looked up at his lieutenant, he realized it only spurred the man on, a precious look on his face. Renji looked as if he could come just from hearing the embarrassing sound from him.

"You'll make me lose it, with that pretty mouth of yours... Maybe it's time now, what do you think, taichou?"

"Yes..." His voice was hoarse with need, his hands gripping the taller man wherever they could reach... His legs spreading without him even being aware of it. He just knew he was ready and eager to experience the thrill of being with someone again.

Only for a moment was Renji gone, and it already felt cold without his body pressed close. Byakuya observed the redhead, how he slicked himself with oil, his expert fingers moving with ease over his erection. He briefly wondered with how many people had Renji done it, and were they all men, or was it mixed? He frowned a little at his own brain when a thought crossed his mind. A thought that he wouldn't like it if Renji got together with anyone else but him, from now on.

He realized he _wanted_ to submit for the first time in his life, to be on the receiving end, if only to experience it. And it was so easy with Renji on the other end; the man was more than capable, but the captain decided this was the only thing where he'd let him overpower him, because not only was he the head of the Kuchiki clan, and the 6th Division's captain, but also because he didn't feel safe when he wasn't in charge. But now, with this... He was glad to relax and be free.

He jumped slightly as the redhead came back to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He had to smile as Renji misinterpreted his reaction.

"Don't be so nervous... I've told you that you won't regret this..." He smiled then and nuzzled under Byakuya's ear. "Give me some credit," he murmured, voice muffled and sending little shocks of pleasure into the skin of the raven's neck.

Renji shifted above his captain and aligned himself with his entrance, nudging gently against it, causing Byakuya to tense up.

"I won't just drive into you, stop worrying."

"I trust you," the raven finally said, wrapping his arms around his lieutenant's neck and lifting his legs, exposing himself. He should be able to relax; he was a disciplined man. "Do it..."

Renji kissed him and slowly worked his hips, pushing against the tight ring of muscle, but still not breaching. Even that felt amazing, causing Byakuya to squirm impatiently and push back as much as his position allowed him. The redhead stilled again before entering him slowly, his brows furrowing with pleasure.

For Byakuya, it felt almost like fingers, but much bigger... How he filled him and stretched him... When it became uncomfortable, he forced himself to relax, succeeding after a few breaths, fixing his gaze on Renji who had the strangest look on his face.

"Renji?"

"Ah... Almost too much," he chuckled breathlessly and Byakuya could feel him twitching inside of him a few times. "You feel so damn good..." He almost pulled the whole way out before sliding back inside, this time not stopping until he was completely engulfed by his captain's body.

Byakuya's breath hitched and he let loose a moan when he felt Renji's rigid flesh moving inside of him, teasing his nerve endings with his girth and well aimed slow thrusts. It felt more than good; absolutely amazing. The pleasure throbbed through his entire body, and the flush of arousal was practically burning his cheeks and neck. He almost felt too hot, but all he wanted was Renji getting even closer, impossibly closer.

He was unable to think, let alone speak and let Renji know how good it felt. He wrapped himself around the redhead, squeezing him tight with his limbs, the only sounds coming from him were heavy breathing and enticing grunts.

He could only feel. Feel Renji moving inside, feeling the intimate connection between them. His fingers dug into the redhead's sweaty back, kneading the hard muscle under the soft skin... so soft...

His eyes rolled with pleasure as Renji was licking and nibbling at his neck, gasping with every thrust he made, speeding up with every passing moment. Byakuya knew it wasn't going to last long, his own body already shivering in tension, convulsing every time he came close to release, but couldn't get over that thin border. Renji seemed to notice and shifted his weight so he could take hold of the raven's twitching length, stroking him at the same speed as his lovemaking.

Byakuya couldn't recognize his own voice as a strangled moan was forced out of his throat. It sounded desperate, thankful, keening and needy, turning into a loud gasp and then a hiss of Renji's name.

"Come for me, taichou..." Renji gasped, staring down at him, carefully aiming his thrusts to give him full pleasure. He looked like he couldn't keep it longer either... he looked... stunning... Red hair damp from sweat, sticking to his neck; his eyes half lidded, fixed on Byakuya; cheeks burning red, droplets of sweat trickling down his temples.

"Renji..."

He came with a low moan, feeling his insides twisting and clenching around the redhead's hard shaft. His vision blurred, but he was able to recognize an exhilarated smile on his lieutenant's face, making him relaxed even more so he just let the sounds slip out, spurring Renji further on.

Then, Renji's whole body was on top of him, rocking in blissful urgency.

"So beautiful... So..." Renji moaned and pressed his face into Byakuya's shoulder. "Oh...ohhh fuck..."

Renji slowed his motions almost to a stop and Byakuya felt the rhythmic twitching inside of him, felt Renji's reiatsu burning all around him as the redhead growled, burying himself deep inside his body.

Byakuya raised his arms and pushed his shaking fingers into that red mane, stroking slowly while listening their gasps. He enjoyed Renji's weight on him, keeping him warm and still tingly. So this is what making love to another man feels like...

When their breathing calmed down, Renji rose slightly and kissed him, purring into his mouth. He kissed back, sighing and letting a small smile form on his lips.

Renji gently pulled out and lied down on his side, caressing Byakuya's chest in slow strokes. "So, have I reached you this time?"

"You've definitely reached me," the raven murmured, returning the touch.

"Then I'm one happy monkey," Renji grinned, making Byakuya laugh out loud. It sounded so strange, even to him, so he could imagine what it did to Renji. The man stared at him for a few seconds before reaching out and pulling him close into a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Couple of hours later, Byakuya woke up, feeling a pair of warm and gentle lips on his neck. Renji's arm was slung around his waist, the redhead's long body spooning him intimately. Renji's fingers were lazily tracing circles and eights over the skin of his stomach, while their owner buried his nose in his hair, purring lowly.<p>

The raven raised his hand, enough to catch Renji's and weave their fingers together. The action somewhat startled his lieutenant, judging by the slight wince and barely audible gasp.

"I thought you were asleep," Renji murmured into his ear.

"I was."

"Sorry to wake you then. Couldn't resist," the redhead apologized, squeezing his captain's hand.

"I don't mind. It was a pleasant wake."

"You like this?" Renji kissed the raven's neck slowly, pressing even closer, until Byakuya felt a certain part of him poking his lower back. The redhead moved to kiss his shoulder and hummed, the vibrations transferring from his chest to Byakuya's back.

"Mmm," the raven agreed, closing his eyes. "You've been awake the whole time?"

"Yeah... I kept feeling like I'd wake up alone in my quarters if I went to sleep."

The older man chuckled, subtly stretching his limbs. It felt so nice waking up in Renji's arms. "How about you really go to sleep and get a surprise in the morning?"

"Yeah? You promise?" Renji grinned, urging Byakuya to turn on his back and look at him.

"You question your captain? How rude," Byakuya murmured, a sparkle of humor in his eyes.

"Well, how should I know? You could kick me out if you wanted."

"I won't kick you out. You've turned my life upside down in ten days... I think I really like it."

"Wow, I'm awesome," Renji teased, earning another chuckle from the raven.

"Go to sleep, Abarai."

"Yessir," the redhead smiled and put his arms around him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the raven purred, pulling the cover over their bodies. Yes, he really did like it, and Renji was the right choice, after all. He knew he'd never regret it as the redhead snuggled him gently, again surprising him with his affectionate behavior. He smiled and let the man cuddle him like that.

Kuchiki Byakuya was not alone anymore.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>The End!<p> 


End file.
